Mister Gray
"... It seems I am truly surrounded by idiots. You must be the "Trouble Keeper" causing issues for the Department. I've heard of you from those idiots Gibbs and Frag." Andoryu Shirogane, more commonly known by his officer moniker, "Mister Gray", is a Lieutenant of the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms. Physical Description Andoryu is a tall, wiry man with dark gray hair and dark grey eyes. He keeps his hair gelled back, and has an aged and bitter look to his face. Like his fellow officers, he wears a silver all-purpose jumpsuit and dark blue vest, but his uniform has been impeccably tailored at his request, so the jumpsuit looks more akin to formal attire. He wears dark blue gloves, and keeps his standard issue goggles hooked to his belt. Perhaps his most distinctive accessory is his red cravat, worn around his collar and tucked neatly into his vest. Personality Andoryu behaves as a man who has never known happiness all of his life. His demeanor is always resentful and dismissive. He has a massive ego and a heedless superiority complex stemming from his brilliant intellect and his past experiences in dealing with his so-called "superiors." At best, one can only hope for token acknowledgement from him. At worst, one can be sure that they're going to get an earful about how incompetent they are, and a laundry list of their failings up to that point. Needless to say, such a negative attitude doesn't earn him many friends within the Department. Background Andoryu was always brilliant - he received a triple major in Theoretical Physics, Electrical Engineering and Business Law before most people were out of high school. However, this extreme intelligence was tempered by a lack of understanding towards his fellow man. To him, complex formulae and rigorous computations were second nature, so when his friends, colleagues and even tutors were confounded by his intellect, he was left frustrated with the snail's pace that was his fellows' feeble attempts at keeping up with him. By outclassing other to such a degree, Andoryu began to foster a sense of entitlement and superiority over others. None could outmatch his intellect in almost any field he just so much as dabbled in. However, His inability to grasp the perspectives of others left him practically friendless. However, his credentials were stellar, so upon graduating he took up a job as a Research and Development consultant for a weapons manufacturing company. His ideas revolutionized much of the world of weaponry, but no group could ever stand to work for him for long. Finally, fed up with the pathetic pace of his former employers, he set out into business for himself, making his own mercenary company along with a manufacturing guild to produce outfits for his mercenaries. He garnered only mild success from this venture, as he could never retain enough employees to have a skilled backbone for his company. It wasn't until the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms came along and bought his company that he started to see real success. He became the Head of Advanced Research, and given a great deal of clout in the Department. Roles in the Game Mister Gray is the major antagonist for the Earth areas, as he is the Department's leader of the "Earth Operation." When he first crosses paths with the player, he is directing his minions in their attempts to extract an Earth Crystal Key from the Earth Crystal. The player arrives in time to listen to Mister Gray go off on a tirade about the ineptitude of his minions. After the player defeats his second minion team, he gives the player an ultimatum: leave the mine to the Department, or Mister Gray would blow up the Earth Crystal. However, this bad situation was resolved by the arrival of Geoleo, the Earth Guardian. After being driven out of the mine, it is revealed in a conversation with some Department goons that he ejected one of his goon squads when the Oremonger attacked their Jeeps, leaving the goons to distract the great snake while he made his escape. He returned to his camp in the Titanic Acropolis in order to try and force his way into the Earth Temple without a Key. To do so, he usurped control of the Golems within the Acropolis through the use of a Department invention: The Geo Modulator. With this device, he was controlling the minds of the Earth and Metal Golems of the Acropolis, ordering them not to attack anyone with a Department uniform and Department Smartphone. Meanwhile, Mister Gray sent his goonsquad to drive away the Keepers staying in the beachside laboratory once and for all. However, the player, along with Doctor Slater and Bob Smith drove away Gray's goons, and protected Doc's students. Unaware that the player had intervened on behalf of the Keepers, Gray had initiated a prolonged fight with Geoleo, using the Geo Modulator to compel many of the Golems to attack their former master. However, just as Mister Gray was going to defeat the Earth Guardian, the player and the Keepers from the Beachside Lab activated the Counter Resonator, which freed the Golems from Mister Gray's control. He managed protect his camp from retaliation from the golems, but at the cost of having to withdraw from his fight with Geoleo, which allowed the Earth Guardian to recover to its full strength. While Gray admonished his minions for their percieved failure to keep the Geo Modulator running, the player and the other Keepers confronted him in the middle of his camp. Thanks to the support of Doctor Slater and Bob Smith, the player was able to defeat Mister Gray in a Kymera Battle without the interference of his cronies. Mister Gray was forced to depart the ruins, but he swore to the player that they would meet again in battle. Kymera Team Mister Gray has an Avian team, balanced with multiple elements. He names his Kymera by simple words associated with the element of that particular Kymera. * Ion, a Zapeck - Ion is Mister Gray's lead Kymera. It knows the skills Thunder Crash, Lightning Charge, Wing Attack and Subvert. It also knows the Ultimate skill, Electro Crash. * Blaze, a Fiera - Blaze is Mister Gray's second Kymera. It knows the skills Flare Sparks, Mock, Flame Feathers, and Nest Egg. It also has the ultimate skill Pyroclasm. * Talon, a Whirlwing - Talon is Mister Gray's third Kymera. It knows the skills Wind Cutter, Fast Strike, Eagle Swoop, and Accelerate. It also has the Ultimate skill, Sky Dive. * Sheen, a Sparkwattle - Sheen is Mister Gray's final Kymera. It knows the skills Zappy Sparks, Whirly Sparks, Dazzle Sparks, and Brain Storm. It also has the Ultimate skill Spark Finale. Trivia * Mister Gray easily has the highest turnaround rate for minions out of the Department Officers. His attitude is universally regarded as "insufferable," and this view is reflected in nearly all of his interactions. Mister Gray simply sees this turnaround as weeding out the unworthy goons in favor of stronger squads to maximize his unit's effectiveness. * He has earned the emnity of his fellow Lieutenants, Gibbs and Frag, for many different reasons, but both men despise him for being the type to order others to do work for him. Both Gibbs and Frag like to get their own hands dirty on missions. * While Mister Gray has a great deal of knowledge, and is lightning fast with mental computations and assessments of situations, he is lacking in the fields of common sense and social grace. Because he views neither as relevant to his growth, he often makes ill-advised command decisions. Back to Character List Category:CharactersCategory:D.E.R.P.